cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Julia/@comment-99.35.177.13-20140218063429/@comment-5042046-20140702111354
You're partially correct; Bonny was courted by, and eventually taken in by Calico Jack; bearing his child later. During her time under his command however; she dressed, drank, fought, and swore like a man, and notoriously beat anyone who tried to sleep with her. That's a fairly large difference from prostituting yourself for a leg up. Do *you* know how things work? I highly doubt it, considering you're offering nothing by way of evidence. Research (Or a quick trip to Google) will plainly show that Marllory didn't sleep with anyone to curry power or favour. The same is true for other women like Griselda Blanco, who founded her own drug ring with her husband from nothing, Kate Leigh, who started by supplying alcohol illegally and became a vicious drug lord, or Xie Caiping, who was the "Grandmother" of a powerful Chinese Syndicate. Chinese mafia, I might add, are noted for being surprisingly egalitarian, and Caiping's rise to power was supported by her mostly male members. This flies in the face of your assertion that women in Chinese cartels are subject to the same treatment as their slaves. There's a pretty distinct line between being a part of the family, and being a product. Something you seem adamant on ignoring. And I'll add that while Griselda had a husband, it wasn't because of him that the drug ring took off. He was essentially their banker, therefore her prominence is not due to him. Add her and Kate Leigh, and you have two women who satisfy your "one name" stipulation. Women who became powerful and feared in a "man's world" without sex. You also seem to be equating having sex --in general-- to prostitution. Which is odd. Like the case with Anne Bonny, where having sex with *a single man* seems --to you-- justification for the term. She never used sex as a means to achieve her status. You keep saying they *have* to; despite offering precisely zero basis for your assumption, only that "life's tough." Sorry, but in reasoned debate, that doesn't work. Er, it was you who brought up Julia's reltionship with Spike and Vicious, not me. You said "what impression do you get from that?" So I answered. That directly contradicts what you've been touting this entire time. You say "She totally had to fuck her way up the latter" and then retract and say "Its 'possible' she did." Make up your mind. Either you think prostitution is mandatory, or it isn't. No, it was an assumption, one of many you seem fond of making. About me, the Julia character, and life in general. I'm no more engaged by Julia than Gren from Jupiter Jazz or Chess Master Hex. She had next to no development as a character, and therefore we have very little to be invested in. In other words, I'm less defending her and more attacking the bizarre logic that has lead people to assume she was a prostitute. I did tell you to research, and still insist on it because, really, you haven't offered any basis for your side of the debate. Neither from the show itself or associated materials in the real world. Whereas I've brought you names and history. And don't call me dear; no one does, and it sounds odd coming from someone I could easily be older than.